


Tea for Two

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Underdog, inner thoughts, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #2 UnderdogMahad has feelings too~
Relationships: Mahad/Parsine Pratemia
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Tea for Two

He was bewildered. He couldn’t believe it. He had watched the newcomer from Artemyra mingling with other company members. Many had even invited Parsnine to join them but she had refused them all. When Vittel approached her, he looked like he might have a chance even if he was visibly nervous. Seeing him turned down shot all hope Mahad had. Then the unexpected happened: she came over, sat by him, and shared a cup of tea.

Him! Most people saw him as a big dumb lug, especially next to Vittel. But here an angel kept him company without such judgement.


End file.
